


alone time

by doodivie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Golden Week, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, does this even count as porn, nothing too explicit really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodivie/pseuds/doodivie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Golden Week, Bokuto and Akaashi decide to go stay in a cabin, and one night, things get pretty heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone time

**Author's Note:**

> can someone teach me how to name works honestly I can't ever think of good titles

Bokuto had thought of the idea. 

"Come on, Akaashi, it'll be fun! Besides, it'll just be you and I..." a small smile tugged at his lips as he continued to beg his boyfriend to come stay with him in his family's small cabin outside of Tokyo over break.   
"If I say yes, will you actually finish out the rest of this practice without stopping every 2 minutes?" Akaashi sighed, finally giving in after being continuously asked for 5 days straight. At this, Bokuto practically glowed brighter than the sun, calling the team back to work because they "shouldn't keep goofing off".

Right now, Akaashi is believing that's the best decision he's ever made.

The silence of the cabin is broken by the squeaking of the old couch as Bokuto lightly pushes him onto his back. Now hovering over Akaashi, their kiss deepens, tongues beginning to mangle in a rougher manner. The setter's hands find their way into Bokuto's hair, tugging him closer to his body. Neither can get enough of each other, their bodies flush and full of desire.

Akaashi' shirt is the first to go, followed by Bokuto's. The latter separates the kiss, promptly attaching his lips to the other's neck. In his pattern of biting and sucking, Akaashi lets out a small moan, arching his back. He'll have to deal with hiding the marks from his parents and teammates later on, but he doesn't care a bit because this feeling is _too good._ At the arch of his back, their crotches rub harshly against each other, eliciting even more moans from both boys.

Bokuto's hands slide down Akaashi's toned torso and fumble with the zipper of his pants, the bulge already formed there not exactly helping the situation. Finally ridding Akaashi of the offensive clothing, Bokuto starts removing his own when the former grabs his hand.

"Bokuto-san, did you remember protection?" Akaashi manages to get out, catching his breath from the heat of the moment.

A look of pure horror darts across Bokuto's face as he looks around the room in an extreme panic.

" _Why, are there bears or something?!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Bokuto. Bless his soul.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave kudos, comments, etc. A big thank you to otpprompts on tumblr for the prompt idea.   
> I recently made an Instagram, my user name is @doodivie (linked in the bio in my profile). Follow me on there for updates and other haikyuu/anime stuff (I follow back) If you want me to write you something, send me a direct message on there or a message on my tumblr (URL is doodivie, it is also linked in my profile), or you can inbox me on here!


End file.
